


Toys (Masturbation challenge 12)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Dean's one night starts off more interesting than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys (Masturbation challenge 12)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 12 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

**Title:** Toys (Masturbation challenge 12)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Pairing:** Dean/OFC  
 **Fanfom:** Supernatural  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Summary:** One of Dean's one night starts off more interesting than usual.  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** toys  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 12 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 1,777  
 **Link:[to other mmom fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

Walking into the girl's room Dean could not help coming to a halt at what he saw. He'd known he was on to a winner the moment he'd spotted her in the bar and he thought her name was Melanie or Marie or something like that, but he had never expected anything like this. The wall on the far side of the bedroom was like a trophy wall, only these trophies were sex toys. Some of them Dean didn't even know what they were for and he'd made it part of his educational experience to learn as much as he could about all aspects of sex.

"Do you like them?" Melanie or Marie or whatever her name was asked. "I've been collecting for three years now."

"Unusual," was about the most coherent thing Dean could find to say; he was beginning to see a whole new side to M.

His brain seemed to have chosen that moment to give up trying to remember her name and just go with the initial.

"I've always been a believer in pleasure for pleasure's sake," M said with a bright smile, "don't you agree."

If 'pleasure' equated to sex, Dean was quite happy to agree to anything.

"Sure do," he replied and shed his coat in one simple move as he took in the rest of the room, checking for danger, just in case.

"Why don't you sit there for a minute," M said sweetly, indicating a chair that Dean had been ignoring in favour of the bed. "I like to warm up a little before the main event, if you know what I mean."

Dean didn't, but it sounded interesting, so he sauntered over to the chair and dropped into it with the effortless looking grace he knew he could manage if he tried really hard. It came from all the fighting and training and he had learned long ago that it drove women wild. M was calmly unbuttoning her blouse and so Dean didn't mind the view at all. If warming up meant a little striptease he could definitely cope with that.

He watched her appreciatively as she slowly and sensually stripped off her outer garments in a way he had only ever seen achieved professionally before and Dean had no doubt that this girl had practiced. The only slightly odd thing was that she seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was; he'd never seen quite that amount of enthusiasm before. It was when she kicked away her jeans and went to the dresser to open a drawer before pulling out some friends for the trophies on the wall that Dean really figured out what warming up meant.

She gave him a warm smile as she came back to the bed and placed the dildo and what looked like a small pink beaver with wire and battery holder attached on the quilt.

"I like to come at least once before sex with a guy," she said, giving him an incredibly innocent look that just did not belong in the current situation; "it makes me tighter and wetter."

Thanks to the little display of stripping Dean was already hard, but her words caused his erection to throb hard against the confines of his pants. He was beginning to like this girl more and more. Her bra and panties were pink and lacy and she removed both with an efficiency that rivalled a drill instructor's, revealing her prefect body for Dean to gaze on and enjoy. If truth be told Dean was a bit of a breast man and M's were truly lovely; a handful each and pert with delicate pink nipples. Dean so wanted to reach out and touch, but something in the way M was looking at him stopped him.

"You can do what you like over there," she said and this time her expression was far from innocent, "but you can't come to the bed until I say."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said without the slightest hesitation.

A free live show and then sex; Dean was in heaven.

M turned away from him and then climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees, wiggling her pretty little ass as she did so. It took all of Dean's strength not to reach out and pat that gorgeous behind, so he settled for letting his hand slip into his lap instead. A small rub over the bulge in his jeans sent delightful shots of pleasure radiating out through his body.

M sat down on the bed facing him, her knees slightly up, but demurely pressed together, so she was in fact hiding everything from Dean's view. He didn't really mind because anticipation was half the game and she was reaching for the toys she had left sitting on the quilt. When M had them she leant back onto the mountain of cushions at the other end of the bed that Dean made a mental note to get rid of as soon as he was allowed to.

There were some things that money could just not buy and the way M was looking at him as she arranged herself on the bed, legs spread, knees slightly bent, was one of those things. It was as if the temperature in the room had just gone up several degrees; this girl was so hot she was scorching. With a totally unselfconscious smile she picked up the small pink toy, slipping her finger through the ring on it and taking the control in her other hand. Dean licked his lips as M spread herself gently and positioned the toy with a careful manner that suggested to Dean that it had taken a lot of practice to find the perfect place.

The little noise of gratification M made in the back of her throat as she turned on the toy had Dean's hand pushing against his own body in need. Who wanted porn when you had a girl willing to do this right in front of you?

The way M closed her eyes and bit her lip had Dean fumbling for the button of his jeans without the slightest thought. He decided that it had been providence which had led him to run out of clean underwear that morning because it meant when he slid open the zipper of his jeans there were no boxers to get in the way and he pulled himself free of his pants quickly. He could not help sighing in relief as he could finally touch himself properly.

M opened her eyes at that, looking at him and giving him a small smile. Her gaze ran down over his body and her smile widened as her eyes ghosted over his groin. She appeared to like what she saw and Dean enjoyed her scrutiny, stroking himself gently as she watched.

"Oh, Dean," she said, putting her head back and closing her eyes again, "I think we speak the same language."

"You can say that again, Sweetheart," Dean replied, his voice having picked up an interesting burr.

When M groped blindly for the other toy she had left on the bed, Dean found himself holding his breath in anticipation. This was better than European porn and it was all for him, at least this time. He had never been the jealous type and as long as the sex was safe he did not care who had sat in this chair before him. Right now M was all his.

M brought the hand with the dildo now in it round and under one spread leg, not blocking Dean's view at all. If he had not known better he would have said the girl was a professional as his cock throbbed in encouragement. He let himself slide down in the chair a little more, loosening the position of his jeans as he watched in wrapt fascination as M teased her pussy with the toy.

The little breathy noises M made as she pushed the toy in a little way and then pulled it out again repeatedly were some of the most erotic things Dean had ever heard. Even the succubus who'd been killing porn stars on film down in LA a few years back had not produced sounds that good. As Dean stroked himself and purred in the back of his throat he had to admit he was impressed.

The way M, after teasing herself so beautifully, suddenly pushed the long thick dildo all the way home had Dean moaning along with her. The woman needed a health warning. The fact that she was so clearly enjoying herself and putting on such a fabulous show had Dean achingly hard and he had to hold back to stop from bringing himself off before he'd even touched her. He had a pretty good recovery time even if he did say so himself, but he wanted to be buried deep in that wet pussy the first time he came.

Leaving the dildo in deep M let it go and let her legs fall apart onto the bed, still employing the small pink vibrator to good use. Dean licked his lips as she began to move her hips in little circles, making small, almost chirping sounds as she drove herself on. He was mesmerised and his own hand stilled completely as he watched M beginning to moan and stroke her breasts with her free hand.

Little pink nipples were fully hard and Dean so wanted to reach out and fondle them, but he was held in place by the display before him. The sounds coming from M were getting more and more desperate and Dean found himself breathing in time with her until she finally lifted her hips off the bed and gave a shuddering cry. Dean never took his eyes off M for a moment as she fell back to the bed shuddering and he was leaning forward in the chair now, barely holding himself in the seat. At that moment he wanted her as if his life depended on it.

For a while M lay there, spread-eagled on the bed as if she was completely done and then she opened her eyes. Her gaze locked with his instantly and he could still see hunger there and Dean knew without a doubt that it was all focused on him. Almost lazily she reached down and pulled out the dildo, tossing it to the side and then she reached under one of the pillows before throwing whatever she had retrieved at him.

Dean caught what turned out to be a condom packet and when she beckoned at him he did not need telling twice.

**The End**


End file.
